Come Back To Me
by EveePhillips
Summary: No podía entender como Kurt no le había dicho esto. Estaba del otro lado del mundo la persona que mas amaba y el no podía hacer nada para estar cerca de él. Sentía como si una tormenta se destara dentro de su cuerpo. No podía controlar todos los sentimientos encontrados que presentaba en este momento. Su vida dependía de esos ojos celestes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es la primera historia que publico así que acepto las criticas ya sean malas o buenas. Espero les guste esta historia que todavía esta en progreso pero que próximamente actualizare solo tenganme un poco de paciencia. Se que puede ser un poco corto pero la segunda parte va a ser un poco mas larga. Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente :)**

Todavía recordaba su aroma, era como si en cada rincón de este cuarto que desde hace tiempo se siente tan vació este impregnado con su fragancia. Sin sus risas, sus comentarios sobre la última colección de Alexander McQueen y sus ganas de seguir sus sueños, este cuarto se siente mucho más grande de lo que ya es. Todo le recordaba a Kurt. Era difícil poder vivir con ese vacío tan importante en su vida.

Las llamadas por Skype y los mensajes constantes no bastaban. A el moreno le gustaría poder tenerlo en frente suyo y poder decirle lo importante que es. le gustaría poder mirarlo a esos ojos de color cielo y perderse. Sin dudas esto se estaba volviendo mucho más difícil de lo que él había pensado. No poder verlo lo mataba. Siempre supo que un paso que Kurt se acercaba a sus sueños era un paso que lo alejaba de aquel muchacho con piel como porcelana, pero como lo amaba más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo no le importo no ser feliz, sino que sea feliz el.

Los meses pasaban lentamente. No veía la hora de poder ir a New York a pasar todo el tiempo con Kurt. Hoy era un día en el cual se había desatado una tormenta imparable en Ohio, como el jamás había visto en su vida.

Pensó durante toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido que hacer con esto que sentía. Sentía que esto se estaba tornando insoportable para el que no podía sostener una relación como esta. Pero por otro lado tampoco quería romper el corazón de la persona que mas amaba solo porque no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantenerla.

Un día nuevo comenzó pero seguía nublado todavía. Blaine se despertó y lo primero que miro como todas las mañanas era su celular para ver si había algún mensaje pero no había ninguno. Eso para él fue muy raro pero a pesar de eso no le dio mucha importancia al principio hasta que el día comenzó a transcurrir y no veía señales del castaño de ojos celestes. Ya eran más de las 8 y Blaine comenzó a preocuparse, por lo tanto le envió un mensaje.

Hola amor! Como estuvo tu día? Te extrañe en el día de hoy. Te amo. Blaine-

Pasaron las horas y no recibió respuesta. En el medio de la desesperación por pensar que le pudo haber pasado algo, llamo a Burt. Si algo le había pasado a Kurt el lo sabría.

-Buenas noches señor Hummel. Como se encuentra?-dijo Blaine al teléfono

-Hola Blaine todo muy bien. Qué extraño que me llames a esta hora, paso algo?-respondió Burt preocupado.

-No señor, solo quería saber si tenía noticias de Kurt que no me respondió ningún mensaje en todo el día- dijo Blaine un poco incomodo.

-Si hoy hable con él y me dijo que llego muy bien al aeropuerto. También me dijo que el viaje había sido medio agotador pero que estaba bien- dijo Burt

-Aeropuerto?- pregunto Blaine sin saber a lo que Burt se refería.

-Si aeropuerto. Que acaso no te dijo nada Kurt de que hoy llegaba a Londres?- respondió Burt.

-No me dijo nada- dijo Blaine con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es extraño que no te lo haya dicho. Bueno lo importante es que sepas que está bien- respondió Burt notando que había dicho algo que no debía decir.

-Está bien señor Hummel. Bueno adiós no estaremos viendo pronto- dijo Blaine y antes de que la persona en el otro lado del tubo respondiera cortó el teléfono y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

No podía entender como Kurt no le había dicho esto. Estaba del otro lado del mundo la persona que mas amaba y el no podía hacer nada para estar cerca de él. Sentía como si una tormenta se destara dentro de su cuerpo. No podía controlar todos los sentimientos encontrados que presentaba en este momento. Su vida dependía de esos ojos celestes. Estaba enojado y a su vez dolido. Lo único que podía sentir era como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin indicio de parar de caer.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Kurt todavía no entendía porque había hecho esa estupidez. No avisarle a Blaine que había viajado a Londres no había sido una buena idea pero ya estaba hecho. Solo le quedaba disfrutar de su estadía en el antiguo continente. Lo único que esperaba era que Blaine pudiese entender las razones por las cuales no le había dicho nada sobre este viaje. Pero el principalmente no lo hizo porque sabia que Blaine era capaz de ir con el si era necesario. Eso era algo que el nos quería. Necesitaba un tiempo para despejar sus ideas porque estar todo el día dentro de una oficina y pensando constantemente en Blaine no ayudaba.

Este descanso iba a asentarle bien a los dos.

Dentro de la tristeza que este tenía había pasado un día bastante ocupado y eso le ayudo bastante para tener la mente despejada. Venir a una fiesta tan importante representando a la revista Vogue de USA no era cualquier cosa, no era una oportunidad que se presentara todos los días y menos para alguien como Kurt. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidió hacer este viaje.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para las demás personas pero no para Kurt, porque este no era un viaje de placer era un viaje de trabajo y tenía que trabajar. Aunque estaba acompañado de Isabelle el trabajo seguía siendo atareado. Lo único que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era que el día terminara para poder ir a dormir tranquilo, porque ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

La noche se acerco y Kurt no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico. Extrañaba tanto a Blaine. Empezó a pensar que sería de él si el moreno no entendía las razones por las cuales el hizo este viaje. Se vio con la necesidad de hablar con Blaine pero por más que él quería no debía hacerlo, ese no era el plan. Sin más rodeos se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su cama para sumergirse en un largo sueño hasta el otro día en el que sería la gran fiesta que él esperaba desde hace un tiempo no tan largo, debido a que el fue invitado a este evento a último momento, ya que la persona que iba a acompañar a Isabelle se enfermo gravemente dificultándole que pueda viajar.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Una nueva semana comenzó en la vida del joven Blaine. A pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su falta de entusiasmo y sueño, Sam se dio cuenta de que a su amigo algo le estaba ocurriendo.

-Hey Blaine. Como pasaste tu fin de semana?-Le pregunto el rubio al moreno.

Blaine no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su amigo y comenzar a llorar. El necesitaba poder desahogarse con alguien y ese alguien tenía que ser Sam. Sam por su parte no entendía lo que ocurría pero lo único que pudo preguntarse fue que había pasado para que su amigo este tan devastado y dentro de él algo le dijo que había pasado algo malo con Kurt. El rubio al ser el mejor amigo de Blaine sabia todos los problemas que este estaba teniendo al tener al a mor de su vida tan lejos de él y más de una vez fue el que le dio el aliento para no caerse del precipicio en el que la relación de Blaine y Kurt. Una vez que Blaine se calmo ambos se sentaron en un banco y este le conto todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

-Perdón Blaine pero no entiendo porque Kurt no te dijo nada. Tal vez el se siente igual que vos y por ahí no te quiso avisar para despejarse un poco de todo- le dijo el rubio a Blaine.

-No había pensado eso en estos días. Sin dudas ahí tienes un punto- respondió Blaine un poco aliviado. Podía ser que Sam tenga razón tal vez Kurt se sentía igual que él y creyó que lo mejor para su relación era tomarse un descanso. Pero igualmente a Blaine había algo que no le estaba cerrando. El hubiese preferido que Kurt le diga me voy de viaje a Londres y no me molestes o algo por el estilo.

La charla con Sam le había servido de alguna manera hablar esto con su amigo le había ayudado bastante. Hoy le esperaba una larga jornada escolar así que rápidamente se dirigió a sus clases. No podía concentrarse en la clase. No podía dejar de pensar era como si cada segundo le surgía una nueva duda en su corazón. El día se le torno mucho más insoportable que lo normal. Ya para el cada día ir a McKinley y recorrer los mismos lugares que había recorrido hace un año con su novio lo ponía nostálgico, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy tenía una verdadera razón para estar angustiado.

Terminada la jornada escolar se dirigió hacia Lima Beans. Al llegar a aquel lugar se encontró a alguien que de verdad no esperaba encontrarse.

-Hola Anderson. Qué raro tu por aquí sin tu novio?-le dijo el muchacho.

-Hola Sebastian. No recuerdas que Kurt se fue a New York hace poco menos de 2 meses- respondió Blaine enojado.

-Bueno no te enojes yo solo pregunte. Parece que la distancia les ah traído problemas o me equivoco?-dijo Sebastian a la defensiva.

-Mira Sebastian eso es algo que no te interesa-respondió Blaine y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

No podía afectarle tanto estar tan lejos de Kurt tenía que hacer algo y de manera urgente y ya sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Finalmente llego el día que Kurt tanto esperaba. Hoy era la noche de la gran fiesta. Estaba muy ansioso por todo lo que podía ocurrir en ese lugar. Todas las personas que representaban a la moda en el mundo iban a asistir. Desde diseñadores, modelos y peluqueros hasta alguna que otra celebridad que él no podía llegar a entender que hacía en ese lugar.

Isabelle todavía se estaba arreglando con sus asesores de moda por lo que a Kurt todavía le quedaban un par de horas para terminar de arreglarse. Para esta ocasión había elegido un traje de color negro que iría acompañado con una corbata de color celeste que resaltaría el color de sus ojos. El día de hoy su cabello estaba bastante rebelde por lo que estuvo un largo rato intentando arreglarlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logro controlarlo y quedar impecable. Todo iba muy bien hasta que su teléfono sonó:

-Hola papi- dijo Kurt.

-Hola hijo. ¿Como la estas pasando en tu viaje?-le pregunto su padre.

-La verdad es que la estoy pasando de maravilla, es la mejor oportunidad de mi vida.-contesto Kurt.

-Me alero de que sea así. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto el señor Hummel.

-Claro pregúntame, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras.-dijo Kurt.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Blaine sobre tu viaje?-pregunto Burt preocupado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Kurt asombrado.

-Me llamo Blaine muy preocupado porque no reciba respuestas de parte tuya y le conté que te había ido de viaje.-le respondió su padre a Kurt.

-¿Qué le dijiste que?-pregunto Kurt alarmado.

-Le dije la verdad hijo. Tu sabes que a mí no me gusta mentirle a la gente, así que no se qué te sorprende.-respondo Burt.

-Está bien papa, creo que era mejor de que se entere de todas formas. ¿Sabes cómo se lo tomo?-pregunto Kurt un poco preocupado por la reacción de Blaine.

-Estoy más que seguro de que no se lo tomo para nada bien. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder que colgó el teléfono. Mira Kurt, tú sabes que a mí no me gusta meterme entre tú y Blaine, pero creo que lo correcto es que si hiciste este viaje para escaparte de él no es justo para el pobre muchacho. ¿No crees que sería bueno que intentes hablar con él en vez de escaparte?- le aconsejo Burt.

-No me estoy escapando. Solo necesito despejar mi mente y pensar que quiero hacer con esta relación que me está costando mucho llevar a cabo.-contesto Kurt dudando.

-Hijo yo voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que tu decidas. Yo solo te brinde mi opinión y creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. ¿Me prometes que vas a llamar a Blaine y vas a arreglar tus diferencias con él?-dijo Burt.

-Está bien. Voy a hacerlo.- respondió el castaño un poco rezongando.

-Espero que así sea. Bueno hijo cuídate y disfruta de la fiesta de esta noche.- dijo Burt a su hijo.

-Así será papa. Cuídate tú también. Adiós te amo.-dijo finalmente Kurt.

-Yo también te amo hijo.-le respondió finalmente Burt.

Así finalizo la charla con su padre. Lo que Burt le dijo a Kurt lo dejo pensando. ¿De verdad se estaba escapando de esa relación o solo se estaba dejando influir por la opinión de su padre? En ese momento tomo su celular y marco el teléfono de Blaine, pero le dio con la casilla de mensajes. Era seguro que Blaine no le quiso responder la llamada. Estuvo a punto de hacer su segundo intento cuando Isabelle le indico que ya estaba lista para salir. Dada esta situación decidió llamarlo al otro día.

Bajaron al recibidor del hotel y cuando salieron, Kurt se encontró con una gran limusina esperándolos. No podía creer aquello. Nunca se había subido a un vehículo como ese. Se subieron a vehículo y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto Isabelle a Kurt.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?-respondió Kurt.

-Disfruta de la fiesta que tal vez sea la primera y la ultima-respondió Isabelle con una sonrisa.

-Así será- respondió el ojiazul.

Cuando menos lo esperaban llegaron a una gran castillo con luces y flores por todos lados. Kurt estaba encantado con aquello. Era muy lindo de admirar todo ese gran parque. Al llegar a la puerta de aquel lugar hermoso les pidieron sus invitaciones y a continuación ingresaron al lugar.

Todo era maravilloso. Todo estaba puesto en su lugar. Las flores, los centros de mesa, la vajilla todo era perfecto. Todo era prefecto pero Kurt no pudo evitar acordarse de Blaine cuando vio en una de las esquinas de aquel salón, unas rosas de color amarillo y rojo como las que él le había regalado su amado. En ese momento Kurt fue rápidamente hacia el baño en donde no pudo contener el llanto.

De verdad amaba mucho a Blaine pero esta relación les estaba haciendo muy mal a ambos. No podía soportar todo lo que estaba pasando. No poder verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y hacer el amor con el era muy difícil de hacer. Sus lagrimas no pararon de caer hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a el. Su primer instinto fue ignorar a aquella persona en este momento no estaba de humor para prestarle atención a nadie, hasta que el vio como esa persona se acerco a él y le dijo:

-En todos estos años nunca me gusto verte llorar y menos por mi culpa.

Kurt rápidamente levanto su vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Se encontró con aquella cara esculpida por los mejores artistas del mundo.

-BLAINE-grito Kurt y se tiro contra Blaine

**-continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** esta el segundo y ultimo capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero había estado ocupada y la señora inspiración no me acompañaba jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste y aproximadamente escribiré otra cosa. :D**

Ahí estaban ambos muchachos juntos nuevamente. Juntos después de tanto tiempo. Juntos por medio de un abrazo interminable. Juntos como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kurt sorprendido.

-Vine a ver al amor de mi vida-respondio Blaine con una sonrisa y acercándose mucho mas al ojiazul.

-¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?-pregunto Kurt acercándose más a Blaine.

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió el moreno levantando una de sus cejas y acercándose mucho mas al castaño pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro muchacho en sus labios.

-¿Mi papa es uno de esos contactos?- pregunto Kurt con una mirada y tono seductor.

-Definitivamente si- respondió Blaine y termino de cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separaba con un beso. Un beso lento. Un beso tierno. Un beso con amor. Un beso que necesitaban hace mucho tiempo.

El moreno, cada vez que era besado por el chico de iris celeste, sentía como sus labios encajaban tan bien, al igual que sus manos cuando se tocaban. Era como si hubiesen estado destinadas a encontrarse. Cada parte de sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

A medida que el beso duraba este se hacía mas y mas necesitado. Sus labios querían mas y mas. Kurt abrió un poco su boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua de su novio. Cada vez que sus labios llegaban a este punto, Kurt no podía evitar gemir ante la sensación de la lengua de Blaine dentro de su boca explorándola y danzando con la lengua de el.

Las manos de Kurt empezaron a tocar la piel expuesta del moreno cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el baño del salón en el que se estaba dando una fiesta.

-Mmm…Bla-Blaine paremos…no…no es el lugar indicado-

Blaine paro de besar a su novio y lo miro a los ojos y dijo contra los labios del otro chico con su voz un poco ronca-Entonces ¿Qué lugar es el indicado?

Kurt ya empezaba a perder la razón. Su novio insinuándole tener sexo era lo más sexy del mundo. Esos ojos, ese tono y esas palabras. Ahhh lo ponían mas excitado de lo que ya estaba. Pero tenía que mantener la razón, porque por más que esta fuera una fiesta el estaba trabajando y por más de morirse de ganas de hacer el amor con Blaine ahora, no podía hacerlo. No hasta que la fiesta termine.

-Donde tu quieras pero no acá y no ahora. Estoy trabajando Blaine, no lo olvides.- respondió Kurt mirando a su novio a los ojos.

-Ese es un buen punto. Entonces para cuando termine la fiesta ¿Vas a ser todo mío?- dijo Blaine nuevamente contra los labios de su novio.

-Todo tuyo y todo el tiempo que quieras-respondio Kurt.

Terminado este encuentro ambos muchachos, acomodaron sus trajes y salieron del baño dirigiéndose nuevamente a la fiesta.

Todo estaba muy bien. La música, la comida y la gente, todo era muy genial, pero Blaine y Kurt no veían la hora de que la fiesta terminara para poder hacer "sus cosas".

Isabelle estaba muy ocupada y Kurt, obviamente siempre estaba a su lado acompañándola.

-¿Así que tu príncipe te encontró y vino a verte?-pregunto Isabelle a Kurt.

-Sí. Todavía no sé como hizo para llegar hasta aquí pero de verdad agradezco que lo haya hecho- respondió Kurt muy alegre.

-Para que lo sepas, yo lo ayude un poco. En especial para entrar a la fiesta que como sabrás es muy exclusiva- dijo la mujer.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Kurt con intriga, sin dudas quería saber como hizo Blaine para llegar hasta acá.

-Bueno parece que tu chico llamo a los lugares indicados hasta encontrarme. Me dijo que sabía que tú estabas aquí en Londres conmigo y que estaría súper agradecido si lo ayudaba a encontrarte. Así que lo hice sin dudar. Llame a las personas que organizaban el evento, pusieron su nombre en la lista y por eso esta aquí.

-Creo que ser Isabelle Wright tiene sus ventajas- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sin dudas si- respondió Isabelle mientras reía.

-Gracias por hacerlo Isabelle- dijo Kurt.

- No tienes que agradecer. Yo se cuanto se aman y se lo mal que te sentías por haber hecho lo que hiciste. Yo solo quise ayudar nada mas-le dijo con una sonrisa Isabelle a su empleado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Te voy a estar agradecido siempre- dijo kurt y abrazo a su jefa en señal de agradecimiento.

Isabelle se alejo un poco de Kurt y le dijo- Supongo que debes querer un poco de tiempo a solas con Blaine. Puedes irte Kurt. La fiesta se va a acabar en muy poco tiempo.

-Pe-pe-pero

-Voy a estar bien Kurt no te preocupes. Ahora ve con tu chico- le dijo Isabelle a Kurt.

-Okay y gracias

-Lo mejor para el mejor empleado- dijo Isabelle mientras Kurt se alejaba al encuentro con Blaine.

Inmediatamente Kurt fue en busca de Blaine, que estaba sentado en una esquina del gran salón esperando a su amado.

-Vamonos-dijo Kurt a Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si tu lo dices no me voy a oponer- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa a su novio.

Salieron por la puerta principal del lugar donde los esperaba un auto que se dirigía hacia el hotel en el que estaba hospedado Kurt. Ambos se subieron al asiento trasero del mismo.

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio y tomo la mano de Kurt.

-Yo también y no te imaginas cuanto. Perdóname por haber hecho eso. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Creí que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar que hacer con esta relación pero inmediatamente que me subí al avión me di cuenta que te necesito más que nada en el mundo y que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido- dijo Kurt con un tono medio triste.

-La mía tampoco, por eso hice esta locura de venir desde Ohio hasta Londres. Te amo más que nada en este mundo y te aseguro que estos pocos días sin hablar contigo fueron los más miserables de mi vida- dijo Blaine posando una de sus manos en la cara de Kurt.

-También lo fueron los míos. Te amo mucho Blaine Anderson.

-Te amo mucho más Kurt Hummel.

Cuando estaban por besarse el vehículo que los transportaba se detuvo indicándole a la joven pareja que habían llegado. Bajaron, tomaron las llaves de la habitación en la recepción del hotel, tomaron el ascensor y finalmente llegaron a la habitación. Cerrada la puerta del cuarto Kurt se abalanzo contra Blaine besándolo con necesidad. Estuvo esperando este momento toda la noche. El beso fue salvaje y desenfrenado al igual que todo lo que vino con él.

-Blaine… quiero que me hagas el amor como si fuese la ultima vez que lo vallamos a hacer-dijo Kurt a Blaine cuando ambos se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire.

Dicho esto el joven Blaine comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio, dejando marcas que durarían varios días, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa exponiendo la piel blanca del castaño.

Los besos de Blaine comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de Kurt haciendo que gimiera ante el sentimiento de su piel con los labios de Blaine.

-Déjame tocarte-ordeno Kurt.

Blaine paro de besar a su novio y dejo que este hiciera con el lo que quisiera.

Kurt comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Blaine había hecho con el. Beso todo su cuello u comenzó a tocar los abdominales de su novio. Oh por Dios ese cuerpo lo volvia loco. Su labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la cintura en donde Kurt dasabrocho los pantalones de su novio. A continucion, los bajo junto con los bóxers para dejar expuesta esa gran erección.

-Que..Que vas a …ohhh Kurt ahh si- balbuceo Blaine al sentir la boca de Kurt rodeando su pene.

Kurt comenzó a succionar el pene de su novio mientras subia y bajaba su cabeza sin sacarlo de su boca.

-Oh si Kurt asi… como extrañaba esto OMG- grito Blaine mientras su novio seguía haciendo lo mismo pero con un ritmo mas acelerado y acariciando con sus manos los testículos de Blaine haciendo que este comience a decir una serie de incohoherencias que Kurt amaba escuchar. El chico amaba hacer que su novio le rogara por mas y mas.

-Ay Kurt me… me es…toy por venir…ohhh si asi no pares- rogaba Blaine.

Luego de un par de moviemientos mas Blaine deposito todo el semen proveniente de su pene dentro de la boca de Kurt haciendo que este trague cada gota de este.

Kurt se volvió hacia los labios de su novio besándolos. Luego se acerco a la oreja del moreno y le dijo-Quiero tu pene dentro mio y quiero que me cojas tan fuerte como puedas.

De inmediato, Blaine saco la erección de su novio de los bóxers que la ocultaban y comenzó a masturbarlo. Luego de algunos movimientos se alejo y saco del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Coloco auqella sustancia en dos de sus dedos y los metió dentro de la entrada de Kurt haciéndolo gritar de placer.

-Ohhh si Blaine así… mete otro… oh si necesito mas.

A continuación Blaine metió otro dedo dentro de la apretada entrada de Kurt moviendo estos más rápidamente y a su vez doblándolos para poder tener mejor acceso a ese punto que hacía a su novio llorar de placer.

-Ahí Blaine… vam..vamos ya estoy listo… haceme tuyo.

Una vez emitidas esas palabras Blaine volvió a tomar el lubricante, lo coloco en la palma de su mano y lo puso en toda su longitud. Se posiciono en dirección a la entrada de Kurt y lentamente comenzó a meter su pene dentro de esta.

Se sentía tan bien esto. Lo extrañaba tanto. Kurt sentía como el pene de Blaine se metía en su entrada mientras este lo envestía cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Podía sentir como con cada embestida se acercaba mucho más su orgasmo. Con cada envestida Blaine acertaba en ese punto que ponía al castaño en éxtasis suplicando por más y mas y mas. Obviamente luego de unas cuantas envestidas mas el moreno comenzó a perder el control de sí mismo.

-Kurttttt te amo-exclamo el moreno y con eso llego a su orgasmo que lo golpeo mas fuerte que nunca. Seguido de esto Kurt también llego a su orgasmo quedando debajo de Blaine hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-Yo también te amo Blaine- dijo Kurt y beso los labios de su novio.

-Es lindo que hallas vuelto a mi ¿Qué crees tu?- pregunto Blaine.

-Que nunca me tuve que haber alejado de la persona que más amo- respondió Kurt.

Y así ambos muchachos cayeron dormidos esperando a un nuevo dia que comenzarían juntos nuevamente luego de mucho tiempo.


End file.
